Incluso aquí
by Montserrat Fujioka
Summary: Las banderas blancas de Italia habían sido utilizadas para crear una improvisada manta, e intentar vendar algunas heridas graves, pero los tres países fatalmente heridos sabían que carecía de sentido. Prusia lo sabía. E Italia, a pesar de su intento por negarlo, también lo sabía. HetaOni.


—Lo siento. Aquí es donde me quedo —Soltó China, tirado sobre la improvisada manta hecha de banderas blancas de Italia. O eran blancas, antes de absorber la sangre de las tres personas sobre ella. Rusia de un lado, China del otro, y Francia en medio.

Lo que quedaba de las banderas había sido utilizado para intentar vendar algunas heridas graves, pero los tres países fatalmente heridos sabían que carecía de sentido. Prusia lo sabía. E Italia, a pesar de su intento por negarlo, también lo sabía.

—Me alegra que al menos pudiéramos abrir… un nuevo camino —Rusia sonrió.

No era una sonrisa falsa, triste, o tranquilizadora.

Era sincera. Solo eso.

La última vez que sonreiría de esa forma.

—Vamos, Italia, no llores, solo vete —Dijo Francia, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirar al aludido— Si te quedas aquí, ese monstruo volverá a aparecer.

—Pero… —El lloroso país intentó replicar, siendo interrumpido.

—Prusia, ¿cuidaras de Italia? —Hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder hablar, pero tenía que decir al menos eso— Él es muy rápido. Pero es muy difícil pelear contra ese monstruo.

—Lo sé —respondió Prusia, con la voz apagada y rasposa— Lo haré.

Francia no contestó. Ya no aguantaba más. Respirar se hacía cada vez más pesado, y su visión estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. Un último pensamiento logró formarse en su mente.

«Espero… que logren… salir»

—… ¿Hermano Francia? —Dijo Italia, intentando tragar un nudo en la garganta.

Pero Francia jamás llegó a oír esas palabras.

El vaivén de su pecho se había detenido y sus ojos se habían cerrado.

Italia se estremeció, negándose a creerlo; Miró a Prusia por el rabillo del ojo. Había sido tan amigo de Francia que casi hubiera esperado que empezara a llorar, pero para su sorpresa, Prusia se mantuvo quieto, callado, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Italia se giró hacía él definitivamente, casi en shock, ahora observándolo sin disimulo. Permaneció unos segundos así, hasta que Prusia apartó el rostro, incapaz de contener un gesto congestionado de dolor.

—Rápido. No dejen que nuestros esfuerzos hayan sido en vano —Instó Rusia con cierta frialdad— En serio que son lentos para entender.

—Si ustedes se quedan aquí, solo estorbaran —Espetó China con rudeza— Váyanse, rápido.

Los dos habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo sin hablar. Lo mejor que podían hacer sus compañeros era entender el peligro que corrían e irse pronto, y si era necesario ser algo malo con ellos para que lo entendieran, pues que así fuera.

—Vámonos, Italia —Prusia no pensaba quedarse más tiempo, y ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para hablar decentemente— Salgamos de aquí.

Italia no dijo nada. Tener los ojos húmedos le dificultaba la visión, y el nudo en la garganta las palabras.

Sin más, siguió a Prusia con rapidez hasta la salida.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

—En verdad el papel de villano te queda muy bien —comentó China con voz debilitada.

—Tu también eres muy buen actor —Replicó Rusia.

Entonces China se removió en su lugar sin fuerza, intentando decir algo importante.

—Tengo que encontrar… a Japón… rápido. Con todo lo que pasó… lo olvidé de nuevo… —Se le quebró la voz al final.

Estaba seguro de que realmente nunca lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado a su hermanito? Ese pequeño niño al que encontró solo y decidió cuidar. Habían pasado muchos buenos momentos juntos, ellos, con Hong Kong, Taiwan, Corea...

Pero el niño creció. Japón lo había lastimado, y se había apartado de su lado.

Aun así, seguía extrañando aquellos viejos tiempos. Y a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo a su hermano.

China dejó irse una lágrima.

Le hubiera gustado despedirse.

Se cerraron sus parpados, dejando escapar lo poco que quedaba de su aliento.

Rusia tenía la mirada fija.

—… ¿China? — Le asustaba preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

No hubo respuesta.

Suspiró pesadamente, con un sentimiento desolado invadiéndolo rápidamente.

—Incluso en este lugar… estoy completamente solo de nuevo…

Solían decir que parecía que siempre estaba feliz, como siempre sonreía…

Cuan equivocados estaban.

No se necesitaba estar feliz para sonreír. Y él casi nunca estaba feliz de verdad.

¿Y que creían, que no sentía dolor?

La soledad dolía, y mucho.

De todas maneras, su final estaba cerca. Lo sabía, y le quedaba más claro a cada momento, mientras que aquel líquido vital y rojo abandonaba su cuerpo y teñía sus ropas. Y peor aún, incluso su bufanda.

Su preciada y querida bufanda.

Cuando era más pequeño, su hermana mayor, Ucrania, se la había obsequiado.

Un regalo que había cuidado desde mucho tiempo atrás. Le daba un sentimiento acogedor, y lo ayudaba un poco con su soledad.

Al salir un momento de sus pensamientos, miró los dos cuerpos a su izquierda y recordó la situación en la que estaba.

Era cierto, estaba solo.

Bajó lentamente la mirada hacía su bufanda.

O tal vez no estaba _tan _solo.

Acercó la bufanda a su rostro, cerrando los ojos e inhalando lo poco que quedaba del aroma de su preciada prenda.

Era familiar, y algo cálido. Le recordaba a sus hermanas.

Se imaginó que así olían también los girasoles.

Supuestamente no había tenido a nadie, pero… pensándolo bien, Ucrania y Bielorrusia siempre habían estado ahí, a su lado, cuando más las había necesitado.

Entre abrió los ojos.

Faltaba poco. Sentía cansancio, y sus fuerzas ya lo estaban dejando, pero no dejó de sostener la bufanda.

_Tal vez… no estoy tan solo, después de todo_

Le dirigió una última mirada a la bufanda, comenzando a perder la conciencia.

_Incluso aquí…_


End file.
